


L'usurpateur

by Sangdelicorne



Category: L'homme au masque de fer, The Man in the Iron Mask
Genre: D'après Alexandre Dumas, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe, frère jumeau de Louis XIV s'apprête en grand secret à remplacer celui-ci pour le bien de la France.  Et le sien propre ?  Rien n'est moins sûr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'usurpateur

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons du 31 mai 2013.  
> Thème de la soirée : Le 7ème art.  
> Film choisi lors des tirages au sort : L'homme au masque de fer.

 

 

Armand de Sillègue, comte de la Fère ne quitte pas des yeux la juvénile silhouette qui se promène. Fuyant Paris, ils se sont réfugiés sur ses terres dans le Berry. Par prudence, ils ne logent pas au château ancestral mais dans une grande métairie quelque peu à l'écart occupée par une veuve qui mène ses fils, ses filles de ferme et ses ouvriers agricoles d'une main de fer. Il a toute confiance en sa loyauté. Sa famille sert la sienne depuis des générations. Depuis plus de quinze jours, il s'efforce d'inculquer à un jeune homme qui n'en a pas la moindre notion, l'art d'être roi. Un bon roi. Philippe y met de la bonne volonté, cela ne fait point l'ombre d'un doute. Le portrait sans complaisance qu'a tracé Aramis de son frère Louis y est bien sûr pour beaucoup, ainsi que la misère du peuple trop longtemps méprisée, autant que son propre récit de la mort de son fils Raoul. Cela l'a ému, oui. Il l'a vu. Tandis que lui s'est libéré de la colère immense qui le taraudait jour après jour. Son enfant n'est plus là à ses côtés, il est en son cœur, en sa mémoire, à jamais. Il ne veut pas que cela arrive à d'autres.

Tout ce que Philippe a subi, lui qui a été éloigné dès sa naissance et l'est resté pendant toute son enfance, qui a été élevé comme un jeune noble jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans, puis enfermé six ans, sur l'ordre de son propre frère, dans cet immonde masque de fer sans en comprendre la raison, a profondément marqué son être. Cela a développé sa patience, son sens de la justice. Il y a, en lui, une maturité étonnante. Il a toujours manqué de tendresse et il en cherche auprès de lui qui est incapable de lui en donner. Oh, pas pour les raisons qui semblent les plus évidentes. Elles sont tout autres et ne sont pas avouables.

Lorsqu'il a fait serment à son ami jésuite de le suivre dans son projet de remplacer Louis XIV, ce jeune roi imbu de lui même, indifférent à tout ce qui n'est pas lui, son plaisir ou sa puissance, cruel avec autrui, c'était porté par sa haine et sans réfléchir plus avant. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. La découverte du jeune homme gracieux, souvent souriant qu'est Philippe, si différent de son frère Louis l'a ému plus qu'il ne peut le dire. Sa présence, sa proximité parfois lorsqu'il lui fait étudier l'étiquette, ne lui laisse pas une minute de répit. Les longues discussions qu'ils ont ensemble, où il découvre son caractère posé, les rapprochent encore et lui donnent envie de fuir. De fuir avec lui. Plus l'échéance fixée par Aramis se rapproche, plus il s'attache à son protégé, plus il craint pour sa vie et moins il se sent capable de remplir sa mission. Moins il a envie de le lancer dans cette aventure dont l'issue lui semble bien incertaine.

Lui a déjà la moitié de sa vie derrière lui, rien ne le retient en ce bas monde mais Philippe est tout jeunet. Il a le droit d'être heureux. Son frère le croit mort. Qui pourrait l'empêcher d'être enfin serein loin de tout ça ?

—  Ventrebleu ! Où sont donc passées ces petites drôlesses ? Qu'on m'apporte à boire ! du vin ! et du bon ! beugle Porthos, affalé sur la longue table de bois massif.

—  Porthos, arrête donc de te soûler. Tu dois initier Philippe à la chasse à courre.

—  Avant que d'aller mourir, je veux baiser des femmes et des meilleures. Les coucher dans la paille, sentir leur peau douce et leur poitrine en émoi. Sacrebleu Athos ! quoi de meilleur ? Je bande rien que d'y penser.

—  Il nous reste peu de jours. La vie de Philippe peut se jouer à des détails.

—  Oui da ! elle te tient à cœur, ricane son ami. Je n'en doute pas. Et moi, ce sont ces jeunes péronnelles qui me tiennent par les couilles. Allez la Marguerite, apporte moi autre chose que cette piquette !

Il regarde l'ancien mousquetaire attirer sur ses genoux la jeune fille qui lui apporte la cruche de vin. Ses mains sont déjà en train de délacer le corselet, de mignonner les globes laiteux qu'il a sortis de la chemise de l'accorte paysanne qui doit avoir tout au plus dix-huit ans. Sans complexe et sans pudeur à son habitude, il en titille les mamelons de ses gros doigts pourtant habiles si il en juge par les rires de gorge de la donzelle. Une de ses mains quitte son ouvrage pour trousser la jupe de futaine et caresser une cuisse mince et nerveuse qu'il expose à sa vue. Et surtout accueillante comme le prouve les œillades que la jeune effrontée adresse au colosse.

—  Regarde ça, Athos ! Voilà du nanan ! Je te le dis, rien ne vaut la campagne. A Paris, elles ont la cuisse triste.

Un léger bruit le fait se retourner. Philippe, adossé au chambranle de la porte, contemple la scène avec un petit rire indulgent. Son regard s'attarde sur le jeune corps élancé et bien proportionné, sur le visage fin et gracieux encadré de cheveux longs et soyeux. Le garçon intercepte son coup d’œil, son expression change, elle se fait grave. Les grands yeux d'un gris bleuté le dévisagent avec impudence. Les lèvres au modelé parfait s'étirent maintenant en un fin sourire. Si il ne le connaissait pas, il pourrait croire qu'il le provoque.

—  Il est temps de reprendre votre enseignement, lui intime-t-il en détournant les yeux.

—  Un courtisan peut-il se dérober au regard de son roi, comte de la Fère ? raille-t-il.

—  En aucun cas, mais vous n'êtes à cet instant que mon élève, Philippe. Et loin de la royauté. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et de chemin à parcourir.

—  Peut-être n'est ce point ainsi que je le vois ? Et pas ce que je veux ? proteste le futur souverain.

—  Ventre Saint-Gris ! Voilà qui est parlé ! Amuse-toi, Philippe. C'est une chose que fait très bien ton frère dans son palais au milieu de ses courtisans, raille Porthos en posant une bouche gourmande sur celle de la jeune paysanne bien plus délurée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

—  Je ne voudrais pas mourir sans connaître le plaisir, argue le jeune homme en le fixant lui. Avouez Porthos que ce serait manquer de chance.

—  Je ne peux qu'abonder dans votre sens, mais vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur bien trop sérieux, raille son ami, avant de plonger le visage dans le giron accueillant.

—  Venez, fait-il agacé. Laissons-le s'encanailler.

Il fuit le regard entreprenant de son élève qui a le même âge que son fils. C'est à dire moins de la moitié du sien. Il fuit ce corps bien trop tentant pour le repos de son esprit. Il fuit afin de cacher l'émoi trop visible de son bas ventre, état indigne du jeune homme. Bien loin de ce qu'il ressent envers ce prince trop séduisant pour lequel il mourrait sans un regret. Il atteint la pièce où ils se tiennent d'habitude et se poste à nouveau devant la fenêtre, celle-ci donnant sur les campagnes verdoyantes. Il avait oublié que l'on ne tourne jamais le dos au danger. La poitrine qui se colle contre le sien le lui rappelle, tout comme les mains qui se posent sur sa peau par l'ouverture de sa fine chemise de batiste, les lèvres qui effleurent sa nuque puis sa tempe avant de taquiner habilement le lobe de son oreille. Il ne le savait si expert des choses de l'amour. La vicomtesse de Champon, sur les ordres de la reine mère, a certainement veillé à son éducation charnelle dès l'adolescence.  Sans l'ombre d'un doute, la volupté, il l'a déjà connue.

—  Arrêtez Philippe. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, je vous en fait serment. Vous aurez toutes les jeunes filles que vous voudrez à vos pieds. Tous les courtisans aussi.

—  Je ne veux que vous.

—  Arrêtez, pour l'amour de Dieu. Je ne suis qu'un homme, demande-t-il d'une voix bien trop rauque.

—  Moi aussi, murmure le jeune prince contre sa tempe. Depuis que je suis sorti de sous ce masque, je ne vois que vous. J'en ignore la raison ou même si il y en a une. Ce n'est pas votre passé glorieux, votre prestige qui me touchent, c'est la beauté, la noblesse de vos traits, ce sont vos yeux, vos lèvres, votre corps mais aussi votre âme. Vous me bouleversez, Armand, souffle-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ce prénom, pourtant simplement dit, le trouble. Peu de personnes l'ont employé tout au long de sa vie. Il a froid, seul son dos sur lequel s'appuie Philippe lui semble brûlant. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, celui-ci se presse contre lui. Ses bras encerclent sa taille. Il devrait se libérer, le repousser. Il devrait, mais ne le fait pas. Au contraire, il se retourne et l'enserre à son tour.

—  Vous me faites commettre les pires sottises, jeune roi.

—  Chut, vous l'avez dit, je ne le suis point encore et, même si cela était, je ne changerai pas d'avis pour autant. Je sais la raison d'Etat, je sais le mariage de raison mais aussi vers qui me porte mon inclination.

Et c'est le jeune audacieux qui pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser appuyé, tenant sa nuque des deux mains pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le voilà donc à sa merci. C'est ce qu'il se plaît à croire afin de reléguer la culpabilité qui déjà le menace dans un coin de son esprit, pourtant, ce sont ses mains, les traîtresses qui caressent le corps mince et nerveux, se perdent dans les mèches soyeuses avant de descendre dans le creux des reins, l'attirent contre lui pressant son bas-ventre contre le sien. Et soudain, il retrouve une once de raison et le repousse d'un élan aussi vite coupé par les mains de Philippe qu'il avait été tenté.

—  Pas de ça ! Tu es sans conteste plus fort que moi pourtant je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'emporterais, murmure celui-ci. Je peux être très têtu et plein d'arguments.

Et c'est le tutoiement qui apporte sa reddition. Cette intimité que crée l'autre et qu'il a osé imaginer lui fait tout oublier : son âge, sa position, le respect qu'il doit à un membre de la famille royale. Avec un grognement, il pose sa bouche sur la sienne et force le barrage des lèvres. Sa bouche est sucrée comme un fruit, elle a un goût suave, inimitable. Celui de sa renaissance. La passion le submerge, il la dévore et la lèche tour à tour. Sa langue ne quitte plus l'antre chaud qui l'accueille, quand il s'en éloigne, c'est pour mieux y revenir plus empressé encore. C'est Philippe qui les fait reculer vers la couche où ils se laissent choir. Bientôt, il a entre les bras un corps nu, chaud d'émoi et gémissant de plaisir sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres. Et quand il fait sien ce jeune homme passionné qui le regarde avec des yeux mouillants d'amour, il recouvre une raison de vivre. Quand Philippe jouit sous ses tendres assauts, il trouve une raison d'aimer. Quand brisé d'émotion, son futur roi s'endort entre ses bras, dans son odeur, dans sa moiteur, il se découvre une raison de mourir pour lui.

 

 

—  Te rappelles-tu notre séjour à la ferme des quatre vents ? demande son amant de cette voix tendre d'après l'amour.

—  Comment l'oublier ? murmure-t-il, sincère.

—  J'y ai été heureux. J'aimerais fuir tout cet apparat, cette hypocrisie dans lesquels nous vivons depuis quatre ans et y retourner seul avec toi, lui dit son roi à mi-voix.

—  Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Nous avons nos nuits pour nous aimer.

—  Celles où je ne dois pas honorer la couche de la reine, lui lance Philippe amer.

—  Il faut un héritier au royaume, soupire-t-il en détournant le regard de son aimé.

—  Sans férir, tu as fait ton devoir et je ne t'en admire que plus. Avec Aramis et Porthos, tu m'as mis sur ce trône, tu y as perdu ton meilleur ami et moi, mon père. Et pourtant, tu le sais, je ne suis qu'un usurpateur. Même pas fils de roi. Un peu mousquetaire et surtout fils de mousquetaire. Tu as arrangé ce mariage pour la France et les français. Tu crois que j'ignore combien ça te blesse ?

—  ...

—  Et moi, Armand ? Je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne veux toujours que toi.

—  ...

—  Je n'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre à mes côtés, le jour, la nuit.

—  ...

—  Elle n'est pour moi que la raison d'état, tu es la raison du cœur.

—  La reine va enfanter ?

—  Oui, soupire son amour en cueillant du doigt la première larme qu'il verse depuis la mort de Raoul. Oui.

 

 

 

 


End file.
